The Slug Club Party
by sunset oasis
Summary: Set in HBP. A story of what might have taken place at one of Slughorn's party. Oneshot. BZHP slash.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

It was Slughorn's third party since the start of the semester. The food was good, there was no denying that, but Harry didn't like the air of superficial socializing and was desperate to get out. What's more frustrating was that even in a party with so many famous wizards and witches present, none of them was more famous than the Chosen One at the moment. He had half-hoped he wouldn't receive so much attention before coming, but apparently he'd been wrong.

Harry sighed and helped himself to some more chocolate-flavored firewhiskey, enjoying the sweetness and spiciness burning down his throat. A Ravenclaw whose name he couldn't remember battered her eyelashes at him and toasted to him. He toasted back half-grudgingly, sighing inwardly to himself, his mind drifting back to the Half-Blood Prince's book. He decided he'd had enough of this party and would like to go back to the common room to finish his Potions essay.

He darted to a corner of the room, checking if anyone else was around, and carefully pulled out his invisibility cloak, intending to escape this party. Suddenly, an amused voice cut across his thoughts.

"So that's how you slipped into our compartment on the train back then was it, Potter?"

Harry glanced up and saw Blaise Zabini leaning casually against the wall. He cursed himself silently for not noticing Zabini earlier – Slytherins sure were sneaky. He quickly stuffed the cloak back into his bag. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini," he snapped.

"Don't act dumb, Potter," Zabini drawled, "leave that to the people who _need_ to pretend to look that way."

Harry glared at him, and Zabini grinned, "Anyway, I recognize an invisibility cloak when I saw one. Gotta admit I've always been wondering how you got in that day. Seems I have my answer now."

Harry narrowed his eyes – it must've been Malfoy who told Zabini about their encounter on the train, though apparently Malfoy hadn't mentioned the part about the cloak. "So Malfoy told you about it, huh?"

"You speak as if I couldn't figure things out myself without him telling me," Zabini rolled his eyes, his voice contemptuous. "When he caught up with us later after getting off the train his mood was way better than it'd been, and he's having the usual ' _I just successfully humiliated Potter_ ' face on. And then you arrived late for the feast, with that blood-stained nose of yours."

Harry glared at Zabini, wondering how he got caught up in a conversation with a bloody Slytherin when all he wanted was to get back to the common room and forget all about this idiotic party. He drew a deep breath and said coldly, "Well, if you've finished showing off your observations and flawless deductions, I'm leaving."

Zabini rolled his eyes again, "Patience is lost on Gryffindors." Then, without any warning, he flicked his wand and immobilized Harry, smirking at Harry's shocked face and grabbing Harry's bag away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry hissed. "Give that back."

"And why should I?" Zabini taunted, leaning closer to Harry, towering him, knowing Harry couldn't move. Despite the circumstances, Harry found himself thinking that upon this close distance, Zabini looked … quite attractive and he felt his heart pounding. He tried to push the absurd thought out of his mind.

"Maybe because you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of the Chosen One," Harry suggested, glaring at Zabini.

"Ah, using our fame for threatening now, are we?" Zabini grinned. "Doesn't sound like Gryffindor nobleness to me."

"Just give the bag back," Harry snapped, getting irritated.

"You know what – I think I will," Zabini nodded, to Harry's surprise. Then he smiled, "Just let me take out the cloak first then. Now … _Silencio_." He flicked his wand again, smirking, "Sorry, but I have to keep you quiet, you know. I'll leave your bag here. Thanks for the cloak."

With that, he turned away to leave, pulling over the cloak quickly and disappearing underneath. Harry felt dizzy with the sudden turn of events. Then suddenly, he heard Zabini's voice again, though he still couldn't see him.

"Thought I should come back and give you some thanks for the gift before leaving," Zabini said, his voice low and seductive. "Consider this as … a Slytherin gentleman's courtesy."

Before Harry could register what was going on, he felt a pair of soft lips biting a side of his neck. Harry wanted to groan but couldn't make any sound. After about 10 seconds, he felt Zabini pulling away and heart soft gasps from him. "Mmm, you taste good, Potter. Almost as good as Draco. Well, I have to go now, see you around. Don't worry, the body bind will wear off soon."

Then, with the invisibility cloak still on, he left. Harry could only gaze helplessly at the party crowds, trying to make sense of what just happened.

-FIN-


End file.
